Harry's Paper Heart versión Español
by Crystal.Nightmare
Summary: El corazón de Harry, parece ser de papel cuando ella lo rompe, ¿Habrá una segunda oportunidad?


**Bueno, queridos míos... este es un One Shot descolocado, o sea, One Shot posta y sin saga... la parejita? Mmm... El DraMione lo dejo para los otros, en el amor, confío en que Harry vuelva a estar con Cho... no tengo nada en contra de Ginny, pero bueno, es que me parece re raro, porque es la hermana de su mejor amigo... Bueno! Y aqui va... un Cho/ Harry... creo que nadie hace estas cosas, jiji! xD que disfruten!!**

**AHHH!! si se acuerdan y si pueden, usen de fondo para leer este fic la canción "My Paper Heart" de The All-American Rejects... son buenísimos y el tema es hermoso...**

**

* * *

"Harry's Paper Heart" **

La miró y no pudo creer su suerte. La niña que tenía ante sus ojos era la mujer que había deseado desde la primera vez que la había visto. Era como una perfecta imagen de lo que Harry necesitaba: era hermosa, era inteligente, era muy buena en Quidditch... qué más podría pedir?

Le sonrió, y ella le devolvió el gesto.

- Vamos a un lugar con menos gente, quieres? Quiero estar un rato a solas contigo

- Por supuesto –le dijo ella mientras se incorporaba y besaba su mejilla-, avisaré a mis amigas, espérame afuera.

Harry salió de las tres escobas y miró su reflejo en la vidriera del local. Un muchacho de dieciséis años le devolvía la mirada de un color verde impactante atravez de unos maltratados anteojos. El cabello caía rebeldemente sobre su marcada frente y daba vueltas en el remolino de su coronilla. Intentó aplastarlo, como cada vez que lo notaba, pero era en vano: eso estaba allí para quedarse. Ella salió y le sonrió, con su negro cabello deslizándose por sus pequeños hombros.

- Vamos? –preguntó tímidamente. Harry sólo asintió, y pensar que había tardado tanto en invitarla a salir para que luego todo sea tan perfecto como lo había soñado. Tomó la pequeña mano de la chica en la suya y la guió por entre la gente hasta un claro apartado del amontonamiento típico de las calles de Hogsmade en día de excursión.

Mientras caminaba, iba pensando, recordando los sucesos que le habían impedido estar antes con ella... parecía todo tan trivial, sobre todo, el gran dolor que había sentido ante las diferentes "trastabilladas".

_**- flashback -**_

Caminaba de vuelta hacia la sala común, las manos en los bolsillos y el corazón en la garganta. Ella había dicho que no... Sabía que de no ser por Cedric "soy el hombre más sexy del planeta tierra" Diggory, ella lo hubiera aceptado. Después de todo, el no era feo, y ella se veía realmente triste al tener que negarse...

Caminó por los pasillos como un autómata, mientras miles de pensamientos invadían su mente... Si sólo hubiese llegado antes que Cedric, ella iría al baile con él, con Harry.

"Maldita, maldita sea!, siempre tu y tu maldita cobardía, Potter. Eres tan estúpido que solo te dejaste estar... y claro, ya ves, ahora está con el señor soy-demasiado-hermoso-para-que-te-niegues-a-estar-conmigo Diggory... y justo cuando Cedric me empezaba a caer bien. Diablos!"

**_- end of flasback -_**

Apretó la mano de la muchacha a su lado, y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que nunca se apartara de su lado. No le gustaba su vida cuando ella no estaba... y mucho menos cuando peleaban.

**_- flashback -_**

"Que sucedió?, que he hecho mal ahora? Para que quería hablar de Cedric? Parecería que sólo piensa en él... es demasiado incómodo ya que ambos hayamos tenido algo que ver con él como para que su nombre siga surgiendo cada vez que nos vemos. Y ese estúpido Roger Davies! Juro tirarlo de la escoba en el próximo partido que... oh, pero que dices Potter, ni siquiera puedes subirte a tu escoba voladora porque esta encadenada en el despacho de la Profesora Umbridge... Vaya suerte la tuya, Potter."

**_- end of flashback -_**

"Pero ya ves" pensó alegre mientras caminaba, "ahora por fin puedes estar con ella, sin que nadie estorbe tu camino, por fin la has invitado a salir y ha aceptado. Ahora sólo debes hacer lo que viniste a hacer... no seas gallina, potter, o sólo conseguirás que esto que siempre quisiste se termine. Hazlo ahora, ahora, Ya!"

- Sentémonos –le dijo a la muchacha una vez que llegaron a una pequeña plazoleta, llena de fuentes y pequeñas hadas voladoras. Dudó unos segundos, pero luego la chica quitó las tensiones de su mente al darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó-. Acaso te pasa algo?

- No, no, estoy de maravilla, es solo que... que bueno... quería hacerte una pregunta.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Hazlo ya, Potter, o todos tendrán razón al llamarte cobarde. Has vencido a dragones, esfinges, mortífagos y al mismísismo voldemort, pero no puedes decirle a una chica que salga contigo? Que lástima me das, Potter, Hazlo ya, idiota!"

- Acasotegustaríasalirconmigocomominovia?

- Como? Ay, Harry, lo lamento, pero no he entendido una sola palabra de lo que me has dicho...

- Pues... he dicho que... que te he preguntado si... si, bueno, quizás, tu quisieras... quisieras salir conmigo... como, como mi novia... si... si... si, bueno, si te gustaría ser mi novia, Cho

Harry temblaba... no lo podía evitar.

"Por favor... por favor responde... ya lo he hecho... respóndeme por favor... me estas matando..."

_**Please just don't play with me**/ Por favor no juegues conmigo  
**My paper heart will bleed**/ mi corazón de papel sangrará  
**This wait for destiny won't do**/ el esperar al destino no servirá  
**Be with me please I beseech you**/ está conmigo, por favor, te lo ruego  
**Simple things, that make you run away**/ cosas simples que te hicieron huír  
**Catch you if I can**/ llegar a ti si puedo_

- Ay, Harry –dijo la chica sonrojada-, bueno yo... bueno, pues yo... yo no se si podría...

El alma del muchacho cayó a sus pies y rodó muerta por el piso arrastrada por el viento. Claro que no lo haría. Y siempre por el mismo motivo.

- Cho... –rogó él- En verdad me gustas... Y no voy a renunciar a ti hasta que me mires a los ojos diciendo que no sientes nada por mi, y que no quieres estar conmigo.

Una lágrima rodó por la blanquecina mejilla de la muchacha.

_**Tears fall, down your face**/ lágrimas caen por tu rostro  
**The taste, is something new**/ el gusto es algo nuevo  
**Something that I know**/ algo que conozco  
**Moving on is, easiest when I am around you**./ continuar es más fácil cuando estoy contigo._

- Es por él, verdad?

El muchacho ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escuchar de sus labios la daga que partiría su pequeño corazón de papel

- Lo lamento tanto, Harry... es sólo que...

- Que no lo puedes olvidar... lo sé.

_**So bottle up old love**,/ asi que embotella tus viejos amores  
**And throw it out to sea**,/ y lánzalos en el mar  
**Watch it away as you cry**/ míralos alejarse mientras lloras  
**A year has passed**/ un año ha pasado  
**The seasons go**/ las estaciones pasan_

La muchacha se aferró al pecho de Harry y lloró desconsolada. Harry la abrazó fuertemente y con dolor que él también sentía.

_**Please just don't play with me**/ Por favor no juegues conmigo  
**My paper heart will bleed/** mi corazón de papel sangrará  
**This wait for destiny won't do**/ el esperar al destino no servirá  
**Be with me please I beseech you**/ está conmigo, por favor, te lo ruego  
**Simple things, that make you run away**/ cosas simples que te hicieron huír  
**Catch you if I can**/ llegar a ti si puedo_

Tomó su rostro en sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

- Puedo esperar, sabes? Lo único que no puedo hacer es seguir viviendo sin tí.

Miró a los ojos de la muchacha y le sonrió. Aún con los ojos hinchados se veía hermosa. Corrió un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su empapado rostro y besó su salada mejilla.

- Déjame... por favor, dame una oportunidad... no soy nada sin ti... Te quiero demasiado, Cho, y aún no se porqué... déjame averiguarlo... déjame estar a tu lado...

_**Waiting, day to day it goes through**/ esperando, días y días pasan  
**My lips, are sealed for her**/ mis labios están sellados para ella  
**My tongue is**,/ mi lengua esta  
**Tied to, a dream of being with you**/ atada a un sueño de estar contigo  
**To settle for less, is not what I prefer**/ sentar cabez por menos no es lo que prefiero_

- Puedo ayudarte... y no te voy a pedir que lo olvides... Sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad... déjame que te muestre cuanto te quiero... sólo una vez...

_**So bottle up old love**,/ asi que embotella tus viejos amores  
**And throw it out to sea**,/ y lánzalos en el mar  
**Watch it away as you cry**/ míralos alejarse mientras lloras  
**A year has passed**/ un año ha pasado  
**The seasons go**/ las estaciones pasan_

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso, tan tierno y lleno de sentimientos...

_**Please just don't play with me**/ Por favor no juegues conmigo  
**My paper heart will bleed/** mi corazón de papel sangrará  
**This wait for destiny won't do**/ el esperar al destino no servirá  
**Be with me please I beseech you**/ está conmigo, por favor, te lo ruego  
**Simple things, that make you run away**/ cosas simples que te hicieron huír  
**Catch you if I can/ llegar a ti si puedo**_

Harry se sintió demayar, hace tanto que anhelaba volver a besar sus labios... Presionó su boca en la de ella, acariciando suavemente su mejilla mientra ella pasaba una mano por su nuca. Se separaron lentamente y él la miró a los ojos

- Que me dices, Cho, lo harás?

_**Summer time, the nights are so long**/ tiempo de verano, las noches son tan largas  
**The leaves fall down**/ las hojas caen  
**and so do I into the arms of a friend**/ y también yo en los brazos de un amigo  
**Winter nights/** noches de invierno  
**My bedside is cold, for I am gone**/ el lado de mi cama está vacío, mas ya no estoy  
**And spring blossoms you to me**/ y la primavera te florece para mi_

La chica sonrió tristemente.

- Oh, Harry, si tu sabes cuanto te quiero...

El corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo...

- Para ti –le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello- tengo toda la vida y una eternidad más.

Y sin agregar más, volvió a besar sus labios, hundiéndose en la dulzura de su miel.

_**Summer time, the nights are so long**/ tiempo de verano, las noches son tan largas  
**The leaves fall down**/ las hojas caen  
**and so do I into the arms of a friend**/ y también yo en los brazos de un amigo  
**Winter nights**/ noches de invierno  
**My bedside is cold**, for I am gone/ el lado de mi cama está vacío, mas ya no estoy  
**And spring blossoms you to me**/ y la primavera te florece para mi_

_**FIN**_

**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... la canción es de The All-American Rejects, que es una banda que conocí en youtube (chivo!!) mientras veía unos fanvids de Hermione y Draco (jeje, que raro yo boludeando, jeje xD). Los conocí con el tema "Dirty Little Secret", que aparece mencionado en mi fic "El Secreto..." **

**Bueno dejen reviews, espero que les guste!! Un beso grande,**

**Carito... Crystal's.Nightmare...**


End file.
